Freedom Team: The Prophecy Baby
by ErrorTheMacro
Summary: Freedom Team: The Prophecy Baby is the direct sequel to Kowa Chronicles. This is the first arc of FT, where a baby named Squash and his team encounters an eerie villain called N; a threat not only to them, but to California and the world. Will they succeed in stopping him or die trying? Warning: contains graphic violence, strong language, abuse, and character death
1. PART I: BEGINNINGS

Part I: Beginnings

_This is the beginning of a new timeline; everything you know has changed._

Let us begin our story by explaining one of our main protagonists, Squash. Squash Laze was born in Raleigh, North Carolina to Meredith and Jerry Laze on June 23rd, 2010. Squash has a short brown buzz-cut, spaghetti sauce red skin, bright yellow lips and plain yellow eyes without pupils. Squash's demeanor mostly consists of positivism and seriousness, but he can be very playful at times. When he was only 3 months old, the baby and his family moved to San Diego, California; upon arrival, a strange phenomenon occurred within the city's boundaries. All infants recently born or soon to be from that point on would have accelerated growth, but can only age up to a maximum of 2 years; remaining in this suspended state even if they are outside the area. The older Squash became, he made many friends with most of the babies who resided in the San Diego. Ty, Onyx, Gray, Ari, along with her twin brothers Mange and Dark were among the first to forge a strong friendship with Squash.

Sometime later, the Laze family adopted Coco who soon became Squash's adoptive sister. Squash and friends saw that crime and evil were everywhere; so the group decided to do something about it. The end result was the founding of the Freedom Team, a well renowned team in the state of California, who fight for justice and protect against evil. Now it is time for our story to begin, the Prophecy Baby Arc is now in full swing.

"Recently, four babies at about 2 years of age have been found dead. These mysterious killings took place over the course of 4 days; the assailant responsible for these sequential murders is still unknown at this time. Later this week, a funeral for each child will be held f by their respective families. Channel 4 out." The newscaster on the TV inquired. "I can't believe that somebody just killed our friends, but who could easily kill the strongest members of our team." Squash thought to himself aloud. "I know what will cheer you up; a game will do just the trick." Mud excitedly told him as he popped **Mortal Kombat** into the PS3. "Well, I guess it will get my mind off of it." Squash replied as he grabbed a controller for himself.

**An Hour later**

"Now, don't you feel much better?" Mud asked Squash. "You're right, I do feel a whole lot bett—AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Squash screamed as he felt a sharp pain in his arm. "I pinched you." Coco playfully chirped. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Squash shouted as he slapped Coco across the face. "OW!" Coco cried in pain. "What's going on here?" Meredith asked her children. "Squash slapped me in the face." Coco said as she was crying. Meredith went toward Squash and proceeded to spank him for his actions.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!" Squash cried as he ran out of the house, going several blocks down before tripping into a dim alley. "So, this is the mighty Squash of the Freedom Team; what an utter disappointment you are." a dark figure stated as it walked toward Squash, while the fallen baby was getting his bearings. "Don't you mock me *gasp*!" Squash exclaimed before looking up in shock. "Are you the one who killed four of our members?!" Squash curiously added. "No, I did not kill any of your pathetic teammates." N replied in annoyance. "What do you mean by that?" Squash questioned N. "The answer to that is simple, my younger brother Num-Num did the dirty work for me instead." N answered gleefully . "WHY YOU BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU!" Squash shouted as he began to power up, but nothing happened.

"Why aren't my powers activating?" Squash said in dismay as he struggled to power up. "Ah, I love my prey full of fear and struggling." N smiled as he inched toward the scared child. "HELP, SOMEBODY!" Squash screamed as loud as he could; desperately trying to find a way out of the dim alley. The baby frantically looked around to quickly find an escape route, noticing that one in the corner was open, "Yay, I found a way out!" Squash exclaimed with cheer, happily giggling as he dashed toward the exit. Out of nowhere, N appeared in front of Squash; fully nude with skin sagging to the ground. "Any effort of escape from me is futile." N gurgled as large amounts of drool escaped his lips, accompanied with heavy breathing. Squash gazed in disbelief at the revolting villain, paralyzed with fright as he was soon pinned to the wall. "No, no, don't." Squash pleaded N. "It is too late, you are my trophy now." N stated as he tore the diaper off. N proceeded to press his body against the equally naked baby's, firmly mashing his lips against Squash's. "MMM, MMMM, MMMMM!" Squash wailed as N enveloped his body; turning into a throbbing blob of flesh as the foul odor suffocated the writhing infant. After a minute, he ceased his resistance and soon went limp inside the peanut butter colored globule.

"Oh no, Squash has been gone for far too long." A worried Coco told herself. "I think you should search for him; Mud and I will stay here and keep watch." Brown added. "Ok, I'll radio you if anything happens." Coco said as she headed out. Then, she headed out to search her for missing brother. "Squash, Squash where are you?!" Coco shouted as she was unaware of a figure stalking her. "Squash, please come home." Coco continued as she walked farther along the sidewalk. Suddenly, a tan hand came over her mouth and another one lifted up her shirt. "Brown, please help me!" the muffled Coco cried into her arm Z-transceiver. The response she received was only static.

"I have already gotten Squash and Brown; so Brown is not here to save you." N whispered in her ear with a grin. Coco felt something sticking to her body; she looked down at her stomach and gasped in pure horror at the sight. The smelly, sweaty, bare stomach of N was wrapping around her stomach with the sound of flesh stretching and pulling. But, the horror was just beginning as she saw N's sweaty palm stick to her mouth; along with her and the villain's diapers falling to the ground. N propelled his thighs into the terrified female's rear, eliciting a loud sweaty clap as a thick liquid splashed out; then, he reeled back to shove himself further into Coco. The yellow substance poured down their legs, amount increasing with every brutal thrust. "MMM, MMM, MMMM, MMMMM!" Coco screamed as she desperately struggled to escape. "Nobody is here to save you, Coco." N lecherously whispered into the frightened Coco's ear as his pace quickened. While the jiggling stomach flesh continued to wrap around her as well. The shadow of the grotesque action that was being performed could be seen on the sunlit sidewalk.

"No, my friends have taken by that creepy guy." Mud uttered in shock as he remembered hiding, while the villain had captured his brother just 10 minutes earlier. Until, he heard the front door open up. "Hey, we're here to play some games with you guys." Mange cheered as him, his twin brother Dark, Raven, Star-fire, and Pink entered the residence. "Where are Squash, Coco, and Brown?" Mange questioned Mud. "Some weirdo took all three of them." Mud replied in an upset tone. "What the hell, let's go rescue them." Mange stated with the others cheering in agreement. "Okay then, first we need a ride; so follow me over to the garage!" Mud exclaimed in anxiety. The baby led his teammates over to the massive garage; the space contained vehicles of all kinds. "Hop in guys, I found the bus!" Mange said to the others as he started up the bus. The vehicle was a 1980 Volkswagen Vanagon with a green and blue color scheme, and was a simple vehicle in the interior. Let's stop by Jinx's lab to pick her up, she will be of great assistance to us." Raven said as she entered the back seat. "Good Idea, Raven." Dark praised as the bus took off.

**Jinx's Laboratory (30 minutes later)**

"Jinx, we need your help!" Raven said as she entered the building; running over to her friend. "What happened?" Jinx asked in surprise. "Squash, Coco, and Brown were all taken by some weirdo!" Raven quickly replied. "Oh no!" Jinx exclaimed. Suddenly, a fiery BOOM was heard. The psychic twosome looked on in curiosity, wondering what was going on. When the flames started to wither away, a slimy tongue stretched out through the fire and wrapped around Jinx's face. "No, Jinx!" Raven screamed as she tried to pry the tongue off the purplettes face. Once the tongue retracted, a smiling figure began to approach them. "I have found you, Jinx." The unidentified person said in a playful tone. "Who are you?" Raven asked with seriousness. "My name is Num-Num, N's younger brother here to capture you and Jinx." The figure gleefully answered. "I will not let you take us!" Raven shouted as her eyes and hands glowed green. "Fine, have it your way." Num-Num said. There was a brief scuffle between the villain and sorceress, but she had another trick up her sleeve. "Azarath Metrion Zenthos!" Raven chanted silently. In a matter of seconds, the ceiling fan above Num-Num began to rattle erratically and then fell on his body. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Num-Num screamed in agony while the blades shredded him to pieces. Raven and Jinx turned away from the bloody scene. "Let's get to the bus." Raven said as Jinx followed her out to the vehicle. "We heard an explosion, are you guys okay?" Mange asked worriedly. "Yes, though someone by the name of Num-Num tried to capture me and Jinx." Raven replied which greatly shocked the rest of the group. "What, is he still alive?!" Mange exclaimed in shock. "Nope, I managed to kill him with a spell." Raven responded. "Good job, let's continue on to the hot air balloon waiting for us" Mange said as he continued on to their destination.

**N's Fortress**

"FUCK, my brother Num-Num got killed!" N shouted as he banged his fists on the table. Then, he went down the hallway to view his trophy captures. Squash, Brown, and Coco each lay in an incubator; their motionless bodies covered in melted flesh. "I meant to capture only the females starting with Coco, while eliminating the males at the same time." N told himself in slight irritancy. "But, I will complete my plan either way." N said walking away with a smirk.

**Hot Air Balloon Terminal**

"Ok, we have arrived at our destination." Mange said as the bus slowed down. The team exits the vehicles and enters the balloon to start their ascension into the sky. While everyone was tracking down the location of N, they also admired the beautiful California scenery. "The sunset looks so amazing, especially with lightning heading straight for us." Mange dreamily spoke. "WAIT, OH SHIT, a bolt a lightning is headed straight for us!" Mange hollered at the others. The lightning pierced the balloon like a needle on thin ice, causing it to deflate instantly and sent it plummeting to the ground below. The screaming babies momentarily blacked out as the balloon impacted the hard forest floor.

**Sequoia National Park**

"Oh my aching-look guys I think we're here!" Mud exclaimed as the others regained their composure. Once the group situated themselves, they saw a humongous metallic castle overlooking them. "Aw man, how are we going to get in there?" Dark shouted with clear irritation. "Don't worry bro, leave that to me; Hen-shin Art: Tiger Shark Barrage." Mange replied as numerous liquid sharks sped over to the door, knocked it down upon impact. The exact moment that Mud and friends entered, it quickly sealed back up; then, bright lights lit up sequentially with N approaching them while clapping his hands. "Well, well, well you finally arrived at my fortress." N shouted with glee. "Who the heck are you?" Mange asked the grinning villain. "Oh, how rude of me to not introduce myself; my name is N and I am the one responsible for abducting your friends." N stated to the group. "Why did you take them?" Raven questioned. "My ulterior motive for taking them is to capture all of you delicious females, while at the same time eliminating the males of your team." N answered while licking his lips. "How come you're trying to take the females only?" Jinx asked in fear. "And where are our leaders?" Pink added to the previous question. "It is all part of my elaborate plan, however I will not spoil any details; and I had my younger brother Num-Num kill them one by one." N spoke deviously. A wave of shock surged throughout the team, surprised that their strongest members were murdered. "N-n-no, Ari….Onyx….Gray!" Mange and Mud uttered as both trembled. "Enough with the questions, I'm going to absorb you first Mud!" N sang playfully as he darted over toward Mud.

"No, I won't let you absorb me!" Mud exclaimed as he turned to run, but the baby fell backwards instead. N utilized this chance to wrap his stomach around the defenseless Mud. "Help, Help, Help!" Mud screamed as he was covered in sweaty flesh. "Mud, No!" Mange shouted in horror. "Ah, that was so refreshing; but, now to begin capturing the first of you females." N said as he headed toward Jinx. "Wait, I sense Squash, Brown, and Coco; let me restore them before N captures Jinx!" Raven quickly thought as she used a spell; restoring the petrified trio back to normal. "Huh…w-we're back to normal!" Brown said. Before N could near Jinx, he was suddenly halted by a punch to the face. "I don't think you'll be absorbing anybody!" Squash triumphantly stated. "Squash, Coco, and Brown aren't statues anymore!" the group exclaimed happily. "Nooo, Nooooo, Noooooooo…at least I absorbed your friend Mud and gained his abilities; capture those delicious females for me, minions!" N screeched in pure anger. The villain spat out numerous puddles of cheese on the floor that turned into blobby humanoids. "We're outnumbered guys!" Coco said. "Don't worry, we'll defeat these guys." Dark reassured the bun-haired girl. "Squash, go pursue N; we have this all taken care of." Mange said to Squash. "Ok." Squash replied as he turned to chase after N until reaching 50 yards into the tunnel; and then the villain decides to turn around and face Squash. "Enough of this shit, I'm going to kill you personally!" N yelled at Squash.

"Let's go, Hen-shin Yellow X1!" Squash shouted as a yellow aura surrounded him. "Well, you are stronger than I had anticipated; no matter, it will not make a difference since I have Mud's abilities." N said with a smile.

"Super Blast!" N shouted as he shot a large energy blast at Squash. "Mega Blast!" Squash shouted as he shot an equal-sized blast to counter N's attack. The two flew straight toward each other, beginning to exchange multiple blows; but, it ended with Squash punching N directly in the stomach. The impact was so hard, it caused N to spit out Mud. "…I have set my fortress to explode in exactly 30 seconds, so you'll never escape in time!" N said to Squash as he gained his composure. "No, you're not getting away." the powered down baby said while trying to fire another blast. However, the villain already flew off as he heard a maniacal laugh.

"…_..29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22_"

"Shit, we won't make it out of here in time!" Squash shouted as he held the unconscious Mud, until bright headlights beamed on his body.

"…_..15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10_"

The bus stopped before Squash with a screeching halt, and Mange came out of the door. "Hurry, get in!" Mange shouted at Squash. Squash immediately jumped inside, handing Mud over to Jinx. "Punch it, Mange!" Dark exclaimed to his brother.

"_5, 4, 3, 2, 1, BOOM_"

The fiery explosion bursts into the tunnel, ironically where the team was located. "We're going to get fried like pork cracklings." Jinx shouted as she saw the explosion follow them. "I'm not going to let it fry us!" Mange said as he floored the gas. The bus literally jumped out the tunnel, at the very same time the explosion did; orange flames rocketed straight out, incinerating every square inch of N's castle and the surrounding foliage. Even though nobody was burned, it was a rough landing. "Alright, we escaped!" the team cheered while waking Mud up in the process. "W-where am I?" Mud curiously asked, but remembered N had absorbed him. "You're safely with us, we were able to stop N for a while." Squash answered Mud. Upon hearing the good news, a smile was plastered on Mud's face. "Let's go home team." Squash said as the vehicle drove off into the sparkling evening sky.

**Team Residence (30 minutes later)**

"Dinners ready!" Coco exclaimed as everybody heading toward the table. "What are we having tonight?" Mud asked the blackette. "We're having shrimp spaghetti and mussels. "Coco answered with a smile. After everyone had their plates served, they began to eat the delicious food.

**An hour later**

"Man that was super delish!" Squash exclaimed with everyone else agreeing. "Now that N is around, how will we deal with this new threat?" Mange asked Squash in curiosity. "We will always make sure that N doesn't harm any individual, even if it costs us our lives. Our fallen will be avenged, so their deaths will never be in vain. We are the Freedom Team, and we fight for peace and Justice!" Squash shouted with vigor as everyone else cheered his speech. "Let's go get some rest." Squash said as everyone followed him to sleep for the night.

_As the night sky looms overhead, our heroes now rest themselves up for another adventure._


	2. PART II: POSSESSION

Part II: Possession

_As the morning sun breaks through the clouds, we now join our heroes in another adventure….._

"Ah, today will be a wonderful day!" Squash cheerfully exclaimed while outstretching his arms. The baby jumped out of bed and went into the living room to find Mange, Mud, and Brown watching television. "Good Morning!" Mud said to Squash. "Good Morning, Mud; do you know where Coco is?" Squash asked the Gelalen. "I am in the kitchen, also breakfast is ready." Coco sang happily from the kitchen. Everybody headed toward the bathroom to wash up, and then proceeded back to the kitchen. "Mmm, what's on the breakfast menu today?" Mud asked the blackette. "Today, we're having chicken and bell pepper omelets with a side of bacon." Coco answered with a smile. Once each baby received a full plate, they started to eat their breakfast.

**Later in the Day**

"Come on guys; let's play some Modern Warfare 2." Mud shouted with absolute joy. "Alright, sounds like a plan." Mange answered back. Suddenly, an alarm rang throughout the house. "Oh man, every frickin time I want to play a game!" Mud pouted in annoyance, dropping the controller. "The computer indicates that N is causing trouble near the boardwalk." Mange inquired. "Ok, let's go stop him guys." Squash said in response. "Wait for me!" Raven squealed as she followed Squash, Mange, Coco, Mud, and Brown into the team van.

**10 Minutes Later**

"Ah, I absolutely love to wreak havoc!" N exclaimed happily as he blasted cheese at another shack. "Stop right there N." Squash yelled as he ran toward him. "Well, well, well, you guys actually escaped my fortress." N said as he descended onto the boardwalk. "We're going to stop you right here right now!" Squash shouted at the villain. "We will see about that, but let me introduce my new subordinates, Yuma and Maroon." N replied to the baby. "All of us will put an end to you, even if you have new subordinates!" Mange yelled in anger. "No, it will be you that will suffer a cruel demise." N spoke to the midnight skinned infant. All of a sudden, 3 energy blasts were simultaneously fired at the team; causing Mange, Coco, and Raven to scream in pain as they received a small cut on their arm. The villainous trio utilized the opportunity to quickly materialize and infiltrate the babies' bleeding wounds. Mange, Coco, and Raven began to tremble erratically, collapsing to the ground seconds later. "G-guys, are you okay?!" Mud questioned in fear. "Of course we are, but we will feel even better once we eliminate you." Mange declared as him and the females stood up, malicious smiles adorned their features. "Shit, they're possessed!" Squash warned Mud and Brown. "How are we going to fight them without hurting our friends?" Brown asked Squash. "I don't know, but we have to find a way." Squash replied to the baby. "I'm really sorry we have to fight you guys." Squash said to the possessed trio. "If you try to kill us, then you'll be killing them instead." Mange taunted smugly to Squash. "Now, time for me to test drive this body." Mange said to Squash. Suddenly, the sand began to swirl around him as a blackish-purple aura surrounded Mange's body. "Hen-shin Blue X2!" Mange shouted. The force of the transformation was so powerful, it knocked everybody nearby backwards. "So, this is how it feels to have your kind of power; I must say it feels quite invigorating." Mange informed Squash. "Hen-shin Yellow X2!" Squash shouted. Squash delivered a punch into Mange's face, sending him flying into the gondola of a faraway Ferris wheel. When Squash closed in on the fallen Mange; he was grabbed by his leg and swung into a nearby arcade.

"Squash, no!" Mud screamed before being hit with an energy blast. "I think you will need to worry about yourself!" Coco said while flying toward him. Mud evaded Coco's attack while managing to land an upward kick straight into her chest; launching the female into the sky. "Mega Blast!" Brown shouted as he shot an energy beam at Raven. Raven easily deflected the attack and instantaneously appeared behind Brown. "Oh Fu-!" Brown exclaimed before being knocked to the ground. "Azarath Metrion Zenthos!" Raven chanted as she shot an electric current across the sand. "Look out!" Mud shouted at Brown. But, it was too late as Brown screamed in agony as the electricity surged through his body. After it dissipated, Brown fell to the ground. "No, you bastards cheated!" Mud shouted at the villains as he charged at them. "Even though you guys are screwed, you're still going to try and fight?" Coco said as she threw Mud and Brown toward Raven. "Yes, we won't let you win." Mud uttered. "I guess heroes never learn, do they?" Raven added as black beams came out of her hands, catching the two brothers in her grip. "But, I guess you will learn in death!" Coco taunted as she fired two energy blasts at them.

"Hen-shin Art: Tiger Shark Barrage!" Mange shouted. A large number of sharks burst out of the water and headed toward their designated target, Squash. "Fuck, N's using Mange's techniques." Squash said to himself as he fired an energy blast. The sharks evaporated upon colliding with the blast, surrounding the hero and villain in a blanket of mist. "With this body, I feel so much stronger!" Mange exclaimed to Squash. Mange fired a point-blank blast at Squash which sent him crashing into the waves. Squash came back out of the water, landing a kick square in Mange's jaw. Then, the two began to exchange punches and kicks with each other. Mange clutches Squash and attempts to pile drive him; however, Squash manages to escape the grapple. "Enough of this bull, time to finish this." Mange irked with anger. "Hen-shin Art: Great White Tidal Wave!" Mange shouted. Suddenly, a gigantic tidal wave in the form of a great white shark erupted from the water. "Mange, I'm very sorry I have to do this." Squash thought to his self as the massive wave neared him. "Hen-shin Art: Solar Spin!" Squash shouted as he took on the form of a golden twister. The attacks connected with one another, causing immense amounts of water to spout hundreds of feet in the air. "I did it." Squash breathed heavily as the water rained down on him. "I think not!" Mange exclaimed. "What The F-!" the surprised Squash uttered before Mange locked him into a half nelson, plunging them down to the boardwalk.

"Oh no, I sense that Squash and the others are in trouble!" Sakura cried in shock. The baby quickly jumped on her motorcycle and headed toward the beach. When she arrived, she saw Mange holding his foot over Squash's chest. "We have defeated you and your team." N said to Squash as he dug his foot deeper. "I have Coco and Raven possessed, so they have been technically captured; now I will blow you to pieces, and then capture the rest of the females to complete my plan." Mange continued with a smirk. "This N person will try to capture me, Jinx, Gwen and the others; I have to go save Squash!" Sakura thought to herself. "Mange, please stop this madness!" Sakura shouted. "Shit, it is one of your teammates; I will put an end to her insolence and capture her too." N stated as he turned around. In a flash, N appeared in front of Sakura and put a hand over her mouth. The pinkette gasped as the villain lifted and held her in place. Sakura desperately kicked her legs as she felt her own life essence being drained away. After about a minute, she stopped kicking and went limp. "No, Sakura!" Squash exclaimed. "Now, where were we?" Mange asked as he neared the downed Squash. "Time to end your life." N said as he began to charge an energy blast. However, his body was stiffening. "W-What the?!" N exclaimed. "Get the heck out of my body!" Mange shouted as he regained part of his consciousness. A blue aura began to surround his body, a sure sign that Mange was fighting N's control. The aura increased in size and power, causing N to screech as it apparently damaged him. N instantly flew out Mange's wound and landed onto the ground. "Mange!" Squash said as he ran over to his kneeling friend. "Squash, is that you?" Mange asked. "Yes buddy, it's me." Squash answered.

"We easily dispatched these two weaklings; so let's ditch these bodies and find Master N." Yuma said to Maroon. The evil duo materialized out of the girl's wounds, causing their bodies to slump to the ground. "What happened?" Coco and Raven asked each other as they woke up. The bluenette looked around and saw Mud as well as Brown lying in the sand, both had near-fatal injuries. "Oh no, we've hurt them!" the two exclaimed unison as they realized that they were possessed. "Come on Coco; let's head over to Squash's location." Raven suggested as she instantaneously teleported along with Coco to the boardwalk above.

The heroes and villains were all standing off against each other atop the boardwalk. "Damn, it seems that Phase One of my plan has backfired; but, I will pursue and eventually capture every female in your team." N stated angrily. "We won't let you capture them and we'll stop your plan!" Squash exclaimed at the villain. "Au Contraire, I have a Trump Card that I'll be utilizing later in Phase 2." N remarked with excitement. "What are you going to do in Phase 2?!" Squash yelled at the villain. "Now now, no need to get angry; I will not spoil any minor details though, so you will never find out." N mockingly spoke. "Anyway, time for me and my subordinates to make our leave; but I will return, especially for you Coco." N chirped with an eerie tone as he flew off with a lecherous grin. N's piercing yellow eyes immediately caused shivers to cascade through Coco's body; instilling fear into her and Raven.

"Why is he trying to capture us, Mange?" Raven and Coco asked at the same time. "I don't know necessarily, because he didn't divulge any information as to why." Mange answered solemnly. "But, don't worry; we'll protect you so he never succeeds." Squash reassured the terrified females, which comforted them. "Huh, where are we?" Brown questioned as him and Mud regained consciousness. "We're at the boardwalk; N flew away from us again." Coco told the brothers. "Shit, his new subordinates mopped the floor with our asses!" Mud yelled. "It's ok, Mud; we managed to prevent him from capturing the girls." Mange added to quell Mud's anger. "Alright, but I'm still a little angry." Mud calmly stated. "Let's head home and discuss matters over a delicious dinner." Squash exclaimed. The rest of the team nodded in agreement, walking to the van soon after. "Mange, where are you going?" Squash asked his best friend, noticing that he went the opposite direction. "I'm taking Sakura to the hospital." Mange replied. "Are you sure, we can resuscitate her at the house." Squash inquired. "Yes I'm sure, I can take her there myself; I want a chance to apologize to her when she wakes up." Mange answered with a smile. "Ok." Squash said. Mange ascended with Sakura after the conversation, while Squash went to the van to drive home.

**Several Hours later**

The team was in the middle of eating another delicious meal cooked by Coco. Suddenly, they heard the front door open accompanied with the sound of it closing seconds later. "We're back, did we miss dinner?" a pink-haired girl asked. "Sakura, you're okay!" the team exclaimed in happiness. "Of course, the doctor had healed me up; I also heard Mange's apology and forgave him." Sakura continued with a smile. "Well good, there's still enough food for you two." Squash said. Mange went to get his plates along with Sakura and sat down to join their fellow teammates.

"I'm very scared of N; I think he has a thing for me." Coco shuddered in horror. "Yeah, I think that applies to the females of the whole team." Raven included as she received nods from Sakura. "We will protect you from that creep; as well as find out what his plan is and prevent it from succeeding." Squash optimistically stated. "Don't forget, we just have one more week until we meet our newest addition to the Freedom Team." Mange added. "Hmm, it says here that his name is Kowa Wallis/16 months/Aquarius." Brown informed as he read the information on his iPad. The team took a look at the photo, and it quickly aroused something. "Kowa looks identical to someone that we know." Coco said as she received words of agreement. "Ok guys, tomorrow we'll make preparations for Kowa's arrival; but, for now let's rest up." Squash declared as everyone headed to bed, getting much needed rest for another day. But, our villain is just beginning to plot his next diabolical move.

_As the night sky looms overhead, our heroes now rest themselves up for another adventure._

**Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean**

"Ugh, those damn males have ruined my plans once again; Coco and the other 2 females were almost within my grasp." N shouted. "However, I will wait until next week when the Prophecy Baby arrives at their home." N spoke with a grin. "I will abduct him, convert him to the Dark Side, then have him capture all the girls for my plan to convert as well; once that is complete, we will be unstoppable!" N proclaimed in spine-chilling happiness. A sinister laugh could be heard throughout the aquatic fortress as well as into the night sky.


	3. PART III:NEWCOMER

Part III: Newcomer

_As the morning sun breaks through the clouds, we now join our heroes in another adventure….._

"Ah, today will be a wonderful day!" Squash cheerfully exclaimed while outstretching his arms. The aroma of sizzling bacon instantly entered his nostrils as he entered the living room. "Man, I love the smell of bacon in the morning." Squash preached whimsically. "Good Morning Squash." The team said to Squash while Coco started to serve the breakfast plates at the table. "Awesome, today is the day Kowa arrives!" Mange exclaimed happily. "Hmm, he should be arriving right about now." Mange said as him and the team coincidently heard a knock on the door. "I'll go get it!" Jinx said as she walked toward the door to open it. Upon opening it, Jinx was eye-to-eye with a baby about her height; he had on a blue t-shirt with a diaper accompanied by short/shaggy brown hair, dark brown lips, and black eyes. "Hi there, my name is Kowa and you're pretty." the brunette cheerfully spoke with a smile. Jinx blushed upon hearing his compliment. "Oh, come in!" Jinx exclaimed as she nearly forgot what she was doing. Kowa entered the house and went over to the table where the team was eating. "Can I join you guys to eat?" the baby asked the team. "Sure, let me get you a plate!" Coco exclaimed. After settling himself at the table, in between Jinx and Mange; he began to eat along and converse with everybody.

**Meanwhile at N's Fortress**

"Why have you summoned us, Master?" Yuma and Maroon asked N. "I have summoned you here to discuss an important matter." N calmly responded. "It is about the Prophecy Baby." The villain continued on with a smile. "What, we thought that it was only a myth?!" The baffled duo shouted in surprise. "Oh, it is no mere myth." N began to speak. "The Prophecy Baby is a baby who has endured immense abuse, but has not been broken down. The Prophecy Baby will have to be abducted and converted against his will over to the Dark Side. When the baby is successfully turned over, we will need to capture the females of Squash's team because of their diverse medical prowess; then convert them as well. Once everything goes according to plan, The Prophecy Baby along with his Healing Harem and I will be unstoppable; nothing will stand in the way of our world conquest." N continued on. "Have you found him?" Yuma and Maroon curiously questioned him. "Yes, I had found him just last month after the death of his cruel step father, and his appearance is exactly how it is described in the Scripture of Malevolence." N exclaimed with joy. "But, in what fashion will you convert him to the Dark Side?" Yuma informed N. "Do not arouse any worry in that, I have my own style of doing things; so, tonight I will abduct him." N perversely grinned.

**Back at the Freedom Team Residence**

When the team and Kowa were finished eating breakfast, Coco took the plates to the sink; having Raven used a water spell to quickly wash them. "Wow!" Kowa exclaimed in fascination. "Well Kowa, why don't you introduce yourself." Squash suggested.

"Ok, well first my name is Kowa Wallis. My twin brother Kiowa and I were born on February 11th, 2010; I'm 16 months old; and a fellow San Diego resident. My nationality is comprised of 40% Caucasian, 35% Japanese, and 25% Hispanic. Ever since we were six months old, our mama and we were abused by a big meanie named Tsuba. Tsuba always made us miserable every single day, even on our birthdays and holidays. All of our contacts with the outside were destroyed especially my daddy, so we could never call for help; along with knowing my mama was too scared to stand up to him. If we were just a little happy at any moment, he would start to yell and torture us. Once Tsuba had finished with us, he would rape my mama; but she healed us whenever she had the chance. I have no friends at all because Tsuba killed every one of them in very violent ways; the most violent involved one of my friends being deep-fried alive, then having his parents unknowingly eat his body parts. A week later, he forced me and Kiowa to watch his death which was filmed from his camcorder. About two months later on Halloween, Tsuba murdered Kiowa by burning him alive in the oven. Every month on our birthday, we visit his grave and place a fresh-baked gingerbread cookie on it; or as Kiowa called it, "Gingibwead". Eventually, Tsuba decided to kill me 2 weeks ago; luckily daddy saved me from certain death. Once he was thrown off the cliff, I supposedly died from massive blood loss soon after; but my daddy healed me while I was passed out. The next day, we waited for mama in the emergency room and she was alive despite the fire. All of us were reunited, finally rid of that heartless monster; ever since then my life has been going well all the way up until now." Kowa spoke to everybody as he remembered the painful memories.

There were various looks and words of shock among the team members. "I think anybody who could endure through that type of trauma definitely deserves to be a member of the Freedom Team; Kowa Wallis, I hereby pronounce you an official team member!" Squash declared as the whole team cheered with joy. "Yay, I have friends again!" Kowa thought to himself as he heartwarmingly smiled. "Now that you're initiated, would you like to play video games with me, Squash, and Mud?" Mange asked Kowa. "Sure." the brunette happily answered.

**Several hours later…..**

"Street Fighter IV is cool!" Kowa joyfully exclaimed. "Hey guys, Dinner is ready!" Coco said. "Alright, let's eat some delicious food." Mud cheered with everyone else agreeing. Once dinner was finished, the babies continued to play some more. "Man, I am so beat." Dark yawned. "Yeah, same over here bro." Mange added. "Well, let's go get some sleep for a new day!" Kowa optimistically stated. "Agreed." Jinx said with a smile. The babies prepared themselves for bed.

"Thank you everybody, for giving me the greatest first day ever." Kowa chirped as him and the team fell asleep.

Later in the night, the baby woke up to head to the bathroom. "What a relief." Kowa sighed as he came out of the bathroom. Out of the blue, an arm quickly wrapped around his neck and a tan hand covered his mouth. The brunette managed to break free of the tight grip. "Guys, please help me!" Kowa cried as he tried to run from N; only to be tackled down on his back. "Nobody will hear your cries!" N retorted at the baby. "No, stop!" Kowa exclaimed as his clothes were ripped off along with N's. Kowa was thrown inside a tent made of cheese; he looked on in horror as the tent flaps closed up.

"W-W-What are you going to do to me?" Kowa questioned in fear. "I am going to convert you over to the Dark Side." N bluntly stated with an eerie smile. "But, why are you doing this to me?!" Kowa asked in surprise. "I am doing this to you because you are the Prophecy Baby, who is destined to become an Evil Overlord." N replied to Kowa. "N-No." the baby uttered in shock. Suddenly, five rings of cheese sprouted from the tent floor; wrapping themselves around Kowa's neck, arms, and ankles. "I can't move, I can't move!" Kowa screamed as he struggled to escape. "Ah, this is perfect." N spoke jovially as he pressed his very smelly and sweaty stomach onto Kowa's stomach; the collision of flesh created a sickening *squelch*. The baby eyes widened as he gasped at the nauseating sight before him; desperately putting his best effort forth to pull away. "Who are you?!" Kowa yelled at the villain. "My name is N and I will now finish the process." N answered the brunette.

"Please no, please no, nooooo!" the brunette begged N. "It is too late!" N responded with a malicious grin. The villain firmly mashed his lips against Kowa's lips, making them look as if they were glued together. The muffled Kowa shrieked in panic as he made one final attempt to call out for help; his plea had fallen only on deaf ears. But, matters became much worse as N slid his long tongue down Kowa's throat. Kowa began to gag due to the slimy appendage intruding his throat. Then, N proceeded to vomit a gooey cheese substance down the brunette's throat. A mixture of both cheese and saliva ran down the sides of the convulsing baby's mouth, his eyes were completely whiting out.

**The Next Day**

The team awoke only to find Kowa missing from his bed. "Oh no, he's gone." Coco, Jinx, and Raven said with worry. "Don't worry girls, we will find him." Squash assured them as the alarm suddenly went off. Squash quickly noticed that the computer monitor showed a flashing red dot on the screen; indicating that Kowa's abductor was at Death Valley National Park, Nevada. "Let's go, so we can save Kowa." Mange said. All 8 entered the Freedom Plane and headed toward the abductor/abductee's location. Upon arriving, everyone began to scan the area for Kowa until a blue energy blast suddenly fired towards them. "Look out!" Mud shouted as the rest immediately dodged the attack.

When the smoke cleared, they saw a figure about their height walking towards them. Once the figure was close enough, the abductors identity baffled the entire group. "W-what the fuck?!" Mange exclaimed in surprise. "Kowa, you're okay!" Coco shouted happily as she ran over to the brunette. But, Kowa greeted her in return with a punch to the chest instead; the impact causing her to collapse on the ground. "What is wrong with you?!" Squash barked at Kowa. "I am here to capture Coco along with the other females, but to kill the rest of you worthless little worms first." Kowa casually informed the angered baby. "Squash, Kowa has been brainwashed by N." Mange stated to Squash. Upon hearing this, Squash handed Coco's weak body over to Raven. "Raven, you and the girls find a safe place to hide, so Kowa doesn't find you." Squash told Raven. "Okay." the bluenette replied as her, Jinx, and Coco disappeared soon after.

"I guess we have no choice but to fight you." Squash firmly spoke to Kowa. "The quicker I can kill you males, the quicker I can capture Coco and the other girls." Kowa said. Squash and the others began to transform.

"Hen-shin Yellow!"

"Hen-shin Blue!"

"Hen-shin Red!"

All three shouted as a yellow aura surrounded Squash; while a blue and red aura surrounded Mange and Dark.

"This will be an interesting battle." Kowa stated at the five males. Squash, Mange, Dark, Mud, and Brown rushed toward Kowa; only to be vaulted several feet backwards by Kowa's telekinesis as if they were made of Styrofoam. Squash managed to land a punch right into Kowa's face, which sent him flying into a large rock. After Kowa got his bearings, he fired streams of lightning at Squash. Squash swiftly dodged the attacks with ease, it appeared that the tides were in his favor. However, this underwent a reversal as Kowa suddenly appeared behind him; kicking the surprised baby directly in the back, launching him like a bullet. Kowa followed up by grabbing him by the legs in mid-air, and then slammed him down to the ground. "Time for you to die, Lightning Art: Disintegrating Death Sphere!" Kowa shouted as he shot a giant ball of flashing white light at Squash. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Squash screamed in pain, his whole body receiving thousands of volts of electricity. When the lightning dissipated, all that was left of Squash was a gigantic crater and pieces of his GI scattered everywhere.

"S-S-Squash, no!" Mange uttered in shock. "Ironic, how the leader died first before his comrades; I had expected better from that pitiful weakling." Kowa taunted with a smile. "I'll wipe that grin off your face asshole, Hen-shin Art: Liquid Viper!" Mange shouted, firing a massive water dragon at Kowa. "Is that the best you can you do?" Kowa said as he laughed at Mange; the attack didn't even faze him. While Mange stares on in shock, Kowa utilizes this opportunity to grab ahold of Mange and lift him up him by the shirt. "Lightning Art: Thunder Blade." Kowa said as he held the struggling Mange in place. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Mange screamed as his entire body became enveloped in lightning. Once the attack subsided, Mange wasn't anywhere to be found.

"I have two down, only three of you to go." Kowa said. Mud, Brown, and Dark began to fire a barrage of energy blasts at Kowa, but not even a scratch made it onto the brunette. "My sincerest apologies to you all, that you will die in this fashion." Kowa solemnly declared as lighting began to form within his palms. "Forbidden Lightning Art: Stratospheric Resonance!" Kowa shouted as a giant face appeared in the clouds, eliciting an earth-rumbling wail that made the ears of the trio bleed. Pure energy blasted out of its gaping maw toward them. The attack made their bodies completely vanish into thin air, no screams were heard. "There are no more male members left, so now I can go capture the first females for my harem." Kowa stated gladly to himself.

"Oh no he's here!" Raven exclaimed as she sensed his presence. "I have found you, now time to capture you and make you my trophies." Kowa sneered as he made his descent. "Let me get through to him." Jinx told Raven. "Don't, it is too dangerous!" Raven yelled. "Kowa, please don't take us; you have fight N's control!" Jinx began to tell Kowa. But, she was soon stopped by Kowa as he covered her mouth and held her feet above the ground. "Enough, if you will not let me capture you; I will kill you instead." Kowa irked angrily as he pressed his hand to Jinx's stomach. "No, please don't kill me Kowa!" the muffled Jinx cried as she kicked her legs; tears were streaming from her purple eyes. A faint blue glow appeared on her stomach which began to go through toward her back seconds later. The farther it went through, the louder Jinx's screams grew until it finally busted through her chest. The baby went limp as her eyes became blank and a bloody hole was visible in her chest. The evil brunette dropped her lifeless corpse onto the ground.

"You are next in line, Raven." Kowa said as he walked toward her. "No, stay away from me!" Raven begged as she threw multiple boulders at him to no avail. Kowa ripped off her clothing along with his own. "This will be very enjoyable." Kowa smirked as his body became stuck to hers. Raven looked down and gasped in absolute horror at what she saw. The bluenette's flesh was stuck to Kowa's like a melted marshmallow on a s'more. Kowa firmly pressed his lips against Raven's and slid his tongue into her throat. Kowa proceeded to vomit piping hot gobs of spit down her throat, causing Raven to gag; saliva dribbled down the sides of her mouth as her eyes whited out. The scalding saliva melted her internal organs; steam erupted from her mouth as Kowa pulled his mouth away. "No, Raven!" Coco exclaimed as she witnessed the revolting sight. "Perfect, now it is your turn Coco." The stark nude Kowa spoke as he walked toward her, licking his lips in satisfaction. "Squash, please help me!" Coco pleaded.

"He is not here to save you!" Kowa refuted. When he neared the terrified Coco, he pushed her to the ground and held a hand over her mouth. Before Kowa could continue further, he was hit in the back with an energy blast. "Squash, you're alive!" Coco cheered. "What, You are still alive?!" the baffled brunette exclaimed. "No matter, I'll still kill you and complete my objective". Kowa said as his clothing came back on. Squash charged at Kowa and the two began to deliver blows to each other; Kowa grew tired of the battle. "FUCK IT; I WILL KILL YOU WITH THE SAME TECHNIQUE I KILLED YOUR FRIENDS WITH!" Kowa roared with extreme fury.

"Forbidden Lightning Art: Stratospheric Resonance!" Kowa shouted. "Hen-shin Art: Rotary Dragon Twister!" Squash shouted. The attacks collided with one another, which resulted in an earth-shattering explosion that rattled the heavens. The smoke cleared, Squash along with Kowa were sprawled on the ground. "Oh no, they're dead!" Coco exclaimed. Though, they had managed to get back up. "Ow, what happened here?" Kowa said as he rubbed his head, but gasped upon realizing that N had turned him evil. "No, no, what have I done?!" Kowa screamed in horror as looked at the destruction he caused. "It's ok Kowa; you didn't have any control over your actions." Coco positively reassured Kowa.

"I'M JUST LIKE TSUBA!" Kowa tearfully shouted at Coco. "No, you are not like that monster and look here they come." Coco said as Mange, Mud, Brown and Dark were walking towards them albeit heavily damaged. "I still killed Jinx and Raven!" the brunette retorted while still crying. "Don't worry, we can revive them." Squash told him, but was only talking to the air; so he turned and saw that Kowa ran away several feet. A faintly humming pink glow surrounded the female's corpses. Also, the glow surrounded everyone else as well. The injuries the team sustained were instantly healed; it was as if they were never hurt at all. "Yay, we are back to life!" Jinx and Raven exclaimed cheerfully. Kowa sniffled in sadness as he still mourned the deaths of Jinx and Raven, until he felt a soothing hug from behind. "Jinx, Raven, you're alive; b-but how?" Kowa questioned in surprise. "Easy, Coco revived us with a spell; every female in the Freedom Team has expert healing abilities." The psychic duo answered the brunette. "Can the both of you ever forgive me?" Kowa asked fearfully. "Of course we forgive you, Kowa; we know that you were not in control of your body." Jinx replied with a blush. Kowa blushed as well when he saw Jinx grab hold of his hand and started to walk him back to the team. "Hey, Kowa!" the team exclaimed. "So, do you feel better now? Squash asked Kowa. "Yes, I feel great now that Jinx and Raven forgave me." Kowa chirped. "Let's go home, team." Squash said. "Thank you everybody for keeping faith in me, and putting your best effort to save me from N's control!" Kowa cheered as he received thumbs up from everyone afterward. Once they got settled in, the Freedom Plane flew off into the orange sunset.

**30 minutes later at the Freedom Babies residence….**

The team is now at the table awaiting their meals to be served to them. "Hey, what are we going to have for dinner tonight?" Kowa asked out of curiosity. "I don't know what we're going to have, but I know it'll be good." Dark answered. "The best cooks are Squash and Coco, so you bet your ass that it will always be absolutely delicious!" Mud interjected excitedly as he received words of agreement from everybody at the table. "What the hell man, you forgot me!" Mange exclaimed in annoyance. "Oh yeah Mange, I'm sorry about that." Mud added. "Guess what we're having for dinner?" Coco spoke as her and Squash came in with the plates. "For dinner, we're having Miso Ramen with steamed chicken dumplings!" Coco and Squash happily yelled. "Yay!" everyone shouted as the full bowls were served. "Thank you guys for everything." Kowa said to everyone at the table. "There's no need to thank us, we're always glad to help those in need." Squash replied. "Alright, let's eat some food!" Jinx said eagerly.

**An hour later….**

"Ugh, so…very…full." Everybody except Kowa muttered slowly. "Now, what should we do?" Squash asked Kowa. "I have an idea, let's watch a movie; there's a great one in my backpack." Kowa suggested as he went to get it. In minutes, the team was on the couch watching the movie and proceeded to head to bed a few hours later. "Let us rest for tomorrow, so you can meet the others." Raven said. "Yay, I can't wait!" Kowa said as he covered himself. "Now, that Tsuba is completely out of our lives; daddy, mama and I are can finally live in safety and happiness. I have friends again, but I'll never forget my old buddies, rest in peace guys." Kowa whispered to himself with a smile, his mind drifting off to rest for another day.

_As the night sky looms overhead, our heroes now rest themselves up for another adventure._

_**Elsewhere in the San Diego hillside**_

Unbeknownst to Kowa, his worst nightmare was going to be making a return back into his life. It was Tsuba Gasshole, ironically surviving the deadly fall weeks prior after being thrown over the hill by Koji. "Ugh, you stupid fucking baby, I will be very sure to get my revenge on your fucking ass." Tsuba grumbled angrily. "I WILL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THE NEW FRIENDS YOU HAVE, SO YOU WILL ALWAYS BE FUCKING MISERABLE!" Tsuba screamed in absolute delight. "THEN, WHEN YOU HAVE NOBODY TO GO TO; I WILL BRAINWASH YOUR MOTHER SO WE CAN BOTH BATHE IN YOUR SUFFERING!" Tsuba yelled out. "THERE WILL NEVER BE NOBODY TO LOVE A FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT SORRY ASS BABY LIKE YOU, AND I WILL ALWAYS MAKE SURE OF IT!" the twisted human maniacally shouted into the midnight clouds.

_**In the forest**_

"NOOO!" N shouted as he banged his fists on the table. "My plan to make Kowa evil failed!" the villain irked. Until, a grin of pure evil began to plaster on his face as he held up two pictures. "But, there are two more prophecy babies, and I will not fail with these two." N cackled into the night.


End file.
